Love and Hopes
by Tjattizz86
Summary: Bad at summary read and find out..
1. Chapter 1

Love and Hopes 

I Don't own any on the Gilmore Grils!!!

Rory was standing by her locker when Finn Logan and Tristan came.

"So Mary what are you gonna do this weekend?"

"Noting, Moms not home, she is at her aunt Sara. Something about the worlds end or something like that. Why?"

" Me and the guys are gonna be at my place this weekend and watch some movies, play som games an' drink. Maybe you want too come?"

"Sure thing. That sounds great!!"

"Great we will pick you up around 8"

"That will be just fine.. See you guys later"

Rory made her way to her buss. 30 minuts later she came to starshollow. She got herself a coffe to go.  
When she got home she went to her room and layed down on her bed. She started to think about how she and the guys all met.

FlashBack

Rory was only 10 when she and her mum were at a park in hartford. Rory were playing on the swings when three boys came up to her.

" Hi can we play with you?" Asked a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Why?"

"Becuse we think we need a girl that can help us get out of trouble" the boy replied.

"Why should I help you?"

The three boys looked at each other and started to whispher back and forth.

"Okay, thats not quite the reason" said the other boy, who had brown hair and green eyes. He spoke with, what appeared to Rory a funny accent, but were actually australian.

"And why's that?" Rory asked.

"We think you are cute and seem real fun. And we don't want to add another boy to our group.  
So then we saw you and thought that maybe you want to be our friend.."

Rory thought really hard about that, for beeing a 10 year old girl. But as she didnt have so many friends, she thought why not.

"Sure why not?"

"Sweet.. My name is Tristan, the other boy with the blond hair i Logan and the guy with the accent is Finn."

End Of FlashBack

From that day they all had stuck to each other, sure they had other friends now that they talked with at school, but in all the free time they had, they were only with one another.  
Rory loved all of them, but Tristan had something more. He could always tell when something was wrong with her.  
She had always liked Tristan more than as a friend, but she was too afraid to do anything about it.  
Any way, Tristan will never feel anything more than Friendship towards her, she always kept telling herself.  
Finn was the person she told things she could not say to Logan and Tristan. Even if Rory felt closer to Tristan than anyone in the group, she could'nt say everything to him.  
Finn knew how she felt about Tristan, he had tried get her to talk to Tristan and say how she felt.. But she never managed to get her nerves up to do it.  
She was too much of a whimp. Rory didnt want to lose their friendship, but at the same time she wanted more. But didnt know how best approach this matter.

Rory got out of her thougths as she heard the bell ring and then door opened.

"Ace are you ready"

"Sorry, no I forgot about the time. I had my nose down in a book. I'll be out in a minute."

"We will wait for you in the car."

Then she could hear the door shut.

Thats it for now. i know im not so good at spelling.. But ill try... Hope you like it.. // Tjattizz


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

**I don´t own anyting.**

**When Ror****y got out to the car she could see Finn jumping up and down in the back seat and Logan with aa amused grin on his lips. She got in to the car next to Tristan, that was the one driving the car. Rory starded to wonder what was wrong whit Finn.**

"**Hey Trissy. What´s up w****ith Finny?"**

"**We was mak****ing plans for tonight as we were waiting for you. We decided that tomorrow we will watch some movies and eat junk food, and tonigth we play games and drink. Finn got so excited that he got out of the car and started screaming "Im so excited". I think he was trying to sing but couldnt get it right becuse he was to happy". **

**Rory started laughing so hard that she almost fell right in to Tristan, ****as he was driving on the highway.**

"**Ops Sorry" Rory said when she had calm****ed herself down a bit.**

"**Hey Finny" Rory looked**** back at Finn, "Can we have the drink Sex On The Beach?"**

"**Of course Love. We can also**** have tequilas"**

**Now it was Rorys turn to jump up and down in her seat. She started to sing what ever song that c****ame up in her mind. When the boys heard her, they all bursted out laughing at her. After a while every one was laughing. About 10 minuts later they were sitting in the livingroom drinking Sex On The Beatch. **

"**What are we gon****na play first mates, love?"**

"**I call for**** truth or dares" Rorys said with a happy smile.**

"**That**** sounds good, love. Okay, here are the rules. If you dont do your dares or not answer the truth you have to down 4 shoots of tequilas."**

"**Thats sounds fair****" Logan said.**

"**Who are going to start? Maby you Mare?"**

"**Okay. Finn truth or dares?"**

"**Dares"**

**Rory ****started to think of a good dare, after a while, she came up with the perfect one.**

"**Finn, you are going to strip down naked in Paris garden and then sing Crazy with Britney Spears."**

**Finn got up from**** where he were sitting on the soffa, started to walk towards the front door and got out. Rory got her videocamera and followed Finn out the door with Logan and Tristan after her.**

"**Ace****, we knew we loved you for a reason. Paris is going to kill him."**

**Rory, Tristan and Logan was standig behind a big tree, while watching Finn perform.**

**Rory turned the videocamera on and started filming. When Finn ran right into them, they all layed on the ground crying becuse they was laughing so hard. **

"**Paris was trying to kill me with a book and all you do is to laugh at me." Finn said with a hint of amusement in his voice.**

"**Sorry Finny." She stopt laughing and started to go back in the house again.**

"**I belive it´s my turn now." Finn said with an evil grin on his lips. "Right, Logan, truth or dare?"**

"**I call on a truth"**

"**You are soo boring mate. Okay what was the worst fuck ever?"**

**Logan glared at Finn. "That will be when i was 14. This girl was all skin and boones, it was like to fuck a hole in a tree."**

**Everyone bursted out in a fit of laugh.**

"**Wait. Have you fucked a tree before?" asked**** Tristan when he finally had calm down.**

"**No Stupi****d! But you know what I mean." Logan said whit a frown. "On with this. Rory, truth or dare?"**

"**Dare"**

"**Okay. I dare you take Tristan to cloud nine."**

**Rory glared at Logan. She got up and took Tristans hand and started to lead him to the nearest closet. Logan and Finn never could of imagined that she actually was going to go through with anyting like that, they only thougth that she were going to down her shoots.**

"**Mare, you don't have to do this.." Tristan said with a small smile. **

**The only response Tristan got was Rorys lips on his...**

**Thats for now.. Hope you enoy it.. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory and Tristan were still in the closet after twenty minuets had passt.

Finn started to get relly borad, he got up and started walking towards the closet when he heard Logan shout at him.

"Finn, sit down. If you go in there Rory will go home, start thinking and lock herself into her room. In no time she will have grown a beard and we will never see her again." Logan rant.

"Sorry mate. What did you drink, you starting to sound just like Lorelai and that's a scary thing, mate. You ain't thinking dirty thoughts about Lorelai now, are you?" Finn said with a huge grin upon his lips.

"Ohhh, I feel sick right now." Logan dashed towards the bathroom. Finn took his chance and once again started to walk towards the closet where Rory and Tristan were in. He opened the door to see Tristan with his hands on Rory's ass and her legs around Tristan's waist.

"Ohhh my beautiful eyes, Please stop doing dirty things." Finn said whit his hands on his eyes.

Rory and Tristan broke apart and look at Finn. They started to laugh at him.

"What Finny, you don't like what you see?" Rory looked at Finn with her innocent bambi eyes and pouted with her lips.

"No, Love, it is not my favourite thing, to watch when our baby girl is doing dirty things in the closet really ain't my thing" Finn said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Your baby girl? I don't think that's something you can say. You know that I have done more dirty things before." Rory answered him. It had been one year ago when she and Finn got extremely drunk and had one drunken night together. That hadn't been the only time she had slept with a guy, but that was the only time she had done something with one of her best friends. At that time, Tristan got angry and didn't speak with her and Finn for almost five months. She didn't know why then, but now she think she knows why. _Maybe because he liked me back then. Maybe that's why he had reacted like he did then. _Rory thought to her self.

"Ohhh that's right, I almost forgot, but that was a mistake. We are like brother and sister, right Love?"

"Yes and I don't like you any other way. Now go away, I like to talk to Tristan alone." Rory kicked Finn out of the closet and shut the door right behind him and turned her attention back Tristan. "Right, so where does that leave us?"

"What do you want this to be, Mar, I know that I want to be with you. But I don't want to rush you into something you don't want to do." Tristan said.

"I want that too, I think I have wanted that now in almost tree years. But I was too scared to do anything about it." Rory tried explain and looked down into the floor a little embaressed.

"So we will give this a try then?" Tristan had hope in his voice.

"Yes, I think I wouldl like that." Rory said and got up on her toes and kissed Tristan lightly on his lips. "I think we have to go back out there and make sure that Finn don't start stripping." Rory said whit a smile on her lips.

When they got out they saw Finn on the table, nacked.

_**Sorry this took so long had other things to think about... Noting that are anything like fun. Hope you like this I will try and get next chapter longer.**_


End file.
